


Dirty Little Secret: Reddie!!!

by SpagMafia



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Pastel Eddie Kaspbrak, Poor Richie Tozier, Punk Richie Tozier, Reddie Week 2020, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpagMafia/pseuds/SpagMafia
Summary: PLEASE READ! WARNING THIS STORY has aLOT OF GAY FLUFF HAH It's so CUTE SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THat don't READRichie is having sex wirh connor to keep him away from Eddie but what if Eddie finds out? What danger will Persue! Read my book to find out!!
Relationships: Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dirty Little Secret: Reddie!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey guys this is my first fic so please tell me how well I don't okay please? be nice thiught! I'm only 12

OUr bodies morphed into one

I didn't like what I was doing but i couldn't stop because my hornones were wild and Connor kissed me even thought I was dating Eddie

Eddie and I were in love but Connor was hot and he was here right now and Eddie wasn't 

Connor slipped his moist wet tongue into my parted juicy plump lips and I moved my tongue with his  
Our tounges thought for dominance and he won as he climbed on top of me because I am a bottom and he is a top but it was never like that with Eddie 

BeEp BeeP Richie! I thought to myself stop thinking about Eddie it will only make this worst for yourself

Connors hands reach for my belt and I stop him   
"I'm sorry baby but I have to be home" Connor scowls at me in response, his brown orbs a jarring shade of brown  
"Eds is coming over for dinner with my family and I have to go." 

Connor strikes me with the back of his hand "I told you that I don't like you calling him that." I whimper in reply, my cheek swelling. "I'm sorry Richie!" Connor replies "I don't know what came over me!" "It's okay. I have to go. Bye." I leave the arcade storeroom that we were hiding in because that's where he works. 

The bell on the door sings behind me as I leave with my hand held to my cheek 

I fucked Connor every week to keep him away from Eddie and Eddie will never know   
My eddie bear  
My baby

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OKAY THATS CHAPTER ONE? DID YOU LIKE IT  
> Richie: hey! Why'd I have to be hit?  
> Me: oh shoosh! *pushes him back into the story*   
> eDdie: leave a review!  
> Me: yes good!


End file.
